


The Day the music died...

by Albme94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean Being an Idiot, Flirting, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Music, Sam Being Sam, Sorry Not Sorry, Weird Ending, Weird monster, castiel being weird, hand holding, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 19:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15322506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: '' It was one of the days when the thunder was loud, the wind was blowing, and the trees were moving, and all the suddenly the sun came out, it was this guy who was talking to the skies, he walked closer to the motel were Dean and Sam was.I guess it was no hope for them, this guy would find them. ''





	The Day the music died...

  
  
**-Inside of the motel.-**  
  
 _‘’Dean? Were is my computer?’’_ Sam asks kind of angry, Dean stuck his head out of the room and looked at Sam. _‘’I don’t know?’’_ he said, Sam puffs . _‘’Dude I know you took it? We never let the maid in? So who would take it?’’_  
Dean looked at Sam and was silence awkward then all the suddenly Dean’s phone was ringing. _‘’Who is it?’’_ Sam asks.  
‘ _’I don’t know, hello?’’_ Dean was answering his phone again, but no answer. _‘’Who is this?’’_ Dean said sternly.  
  
 _‘’Dean? Can you hear me?’’_ the man in the phone said, _‘’Yeah I can hear you, Cas.’’_ Sam looked at Dean with two big eyes, _‘’is it Castiel?’’_ Sam asked. Dean looked at Sam _''no its a unicorn, yes its Cas.''_ and rolled his eyes, _‘’Cas what’s up?’’_   
  
Sam walked to the bed and sat down. _‘’Dean, I don’t have a lot of time, we need too talk. Some place more private’’_ Dean looked at Sam and he said _‘’Cas? What’s wrong?’’_ Dean was almost scared in this voice. Sam notices that Dean had a low voice and asked what was wrong and Dean walked to the window and gasped. _‘’What was that?’’_ Sam asked.  
Dean saw a man outside of their window, _‘’Sam come here, Cas are you still there? Cas?’’_ the other side of the line was quiet, after a while all the sound that was heard was this fighting sound; Dean could hear the hits again, and again. _‘’Cas!’’_ Dean yelled, Sam looked at Dean and Dean at Sam, _‘’something is wrong’’_ he said and looked down on the phone. Dean threw his phone on the bed and put on his jacket, he walked to the door and Sam grabbed Dean and asked _‘’ what are you doing?’’_  
But Dean pulled away Sam’s hand and ran out to the car, Sam was running right after, but they _forgot_ to lock the door.

  
  
**Inside of the car.**

  
  
_‘’Ah, ok what now sparky?’’_   Dean was looking at Sam a long time and Sam put his hands out to the sides and sighed _‘’What?’’_   Dean rolled his eyes and started his car, but? Something was wrong, it was no _music_?  
Sam stopped smiling and looked weird at the radio, _‘’dude where’s your music?’’_ and Sam looked at Dean who was kind of shocked too, Dean turned on the radio and all the noise who come out was the same sound who come out of the phone when Dean talked to Cas.  
 _‘’Sam? Something’s wrong.’’_ Sam looked at Dean and said _‘’you think?’’_

 

  
**One hour later on the road.**

 

  
  
Dean was sleeping and Sam was driving, Sam looked at his sleeping brother and laughed a little, he stopped the car and wrote a note and put it on Dean's head and continued to drive.  
Half an hour later Dean opened his eyes and he looked towards Sam but he saw a note on his head, he removed it from his head and read it.  
  
 _‘’My name is Dean and I love my little Angel’’_  
Dean looked at Sam _‘’Stop the car’’_ Sam stopped and walked out and _''why stop the car? We can easily discuss this in the car?''_ Sam smirked, _‘’I don’t love him? Why would I love him?’’_ Dean had his serious face on. Sam smiled and _''Then why do you lick your lips each time you see him?''  
_  
Dean looked at Sam with a shocked face _‘’No I don’t?’’_ His voice tweaked, Sam smiled a little _‘’Oh you don’t? Yeah right! Prove it to me._  
 _When we see Castiel you can't lick' your lips, ok?’’_ Dean looked at Sam, _‘’Ok that’s easy?’’_ he huffed.   
  
  
Both walked to the car again and stared driving.

  
  
Dean suddenly gasped out and stopped the car, before Sam could see why Dean were running to a _body_ on the ground, Sam ran after Dean.   
_‘’Dean? What is it?’’_ Sam yelled scared, Dean was on the ground, shaking the body,.  
 _‘’Cas? Are you awake?’_ ’ Dean yelled. Sam saw Castiel and looked at Dean, _‘’yeah because you don’t love him at all?’’_ Dean looked at Sam and let Castiel on the ground again, _‘’Shut up Sam!’’_ Dean was pissed.  
  
Castiel gasped and looked around and saw Dean and Sam but they were fighting.  
 _‘’Dean?’’_ Castiel said. Dean saw Castiel and walked to him _''what happened to you?''_ and of course he licked his lips but Sam didn’t see it so he was safe, for now.  
Dean and Sam helped Castiel in to the car and then drove back to the motel.

  
  
**At the motel.**

 

  
  
 _‘’Holy Shit!’’_ Dean yelled and Castiel frowned, ~~cuz Dean used  God’s name or the holy word but still.~~  
  
‘ _’Sam? Did you forget to lock the damn door?’’_ Dean asked. _‘’Oh Holy crap!’’_ Sam repeated. Castiel frowned with an ugly frown at Sam.  
 _‘’Can you two stop saying that word?’’_ said Castiel.  
 _‘’What word?’’_ Both said in unison.  
 _‘’Holy’’_ Castiel sighed, Dean smiled and started to snicker, _‘’What?’’_ Castiel tilted his head. _‘’Oh nothing accept, you did just say it’’_  
Dean smiled and licked his lips, Sam reacted and pointed on Dean and said _‘’ **Ah ha!** you…’’_ but he noticed that Castiel was looking at him with an confused face, and Dean behind him shacking his head while mouthing _’Don’t say it! Don’t!’_  
  
Sam looked at Castiel and he frowned  _‘’never mind.’’_  
Castiel turned around to Dean _‘’ we need too talk’’_ and then back to Sam, who looked at him and then back at Dean _‘’somewhere more, private’’_ Dean looked at Sam, straining his eyes _'i don't know man'._  
 _‘’Ok, were is more private then?’’_ Dean asked firmly. _‘’Let’s go’’_ Castiel said and put two fingers on Dean’s forehead and they were gone.  
Sam huffs and said _‘’ ok? I just… Stay here then, I can find my computer.’’_

  
  
**Some were but not in Texas.**

  
  
Dean was lying on the ground and Castiel was standing, they were beside a boat with no one there, but Dean and Castiel; it was an old boat and it was small. Dean opens his eyes and he saw Castiel reach for Dean’s hand and he helped him up.  
 _‘’So… What would you going talk to me about? Is it an arch angel? A demon? What?’’_ said Dean confused, brushing of dirt on his pants.  
 _‘’It’s a **demon** , maybe you noticed. It’s been taken all the…’’_  
Dean interrupt Castiel with saying _‘’your humor?’’_ and he started to laugh.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean whit a frown and said ‘ _’ No, it’s have taken all the music’’_ Castiel looked down at his feet. _‘’The music?’’_ Dean repeated, not believing it.  
Dean smiled and licked his lips once and he was going for the second, Castiel tilted his head _''are your lips dry? why do you wetten them so often?''_ Dean was quiet and he was going too say something so he licked his lips.   
Castiel walked closer to Dean’s face and then he stopped, taking a deep breath.  
Dean locked eyes with Castiel and Castiel with Dean. It was a starring contest.

  
  
It _almost_ look like Castiel could read his mind, Dean was thinking about how awkward it would be if Castiel _kissed_ him now.  
Castiel moved back and looked at Dean like he actually did read his mind.  
  
After a moment Dean tested the waters _''what number am I thinking about.''_   Dean thought of the number _666_ the number of the beast and Castiel walked closer and frowned, Dean looked at Castiel with a scowl face and _‘’so you don’t know then?’’_ He clicked his tongue _._ Castiel looked down at his feet _‘’666, is the number’’_ Castiel said in a whisper.  
Dean was really shook right now, his best-friend could read his mind, that was _scary_.  
Dean thought that he could never think again, and then Castiel said in Dean’s head. _’’ But you are thinking now?’’_   
  
Dean was now very frustrated, but swallowed _‘’ why… How… When?''_   Dean suddenly realized  _''Oh… Have you been reading my mind all the time lately? Because, that’s a lot of thoughts…''_  
Castiel smiled _‘’ I don’t read that much’’_ he looked up _‘’but you can read minds?’’_ Dean asked. _’’Yes’’_ Castiel smiled nervously, Dean licked his lips.

  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and it became even more awkward, Dean saw that Castiel was not only quiet but conflicted, and not because of what just happened.

 _‘’ What is it, Cas?’’_ Dean met Castiel’s eyes, _‘’I have a problem, this demon doesn’t like angels.. So when I meet it, there's a chance I wont survive’’_ Dean observed the scene and then at Castiel, _‘’wow… Déjà vu’’_ Dean swallowed and bit his lip.  
 _''what''_ Castiel frowned, Dean interrupted _‘’can’t you just say you want to get  laid?’_ ’ His voice was hurt.

Castiel made a even more confused face, with a hint of pale _‘’W-what?’’_

 _‘’Well you are **still** a virgin, ~~and you looks like a desperate virgin too~~ ’’_ Dean said with a sarcastic laugh, _‘’I don’t understand, what do you mean?’’_ Castiel was conflicted and tried to go back to the conversation about the music-stealing-demon.  
  
Dean walked to Castiel and patted him on his shoulder and laughed, _‘’take it easy’’_ he said. _‘’You get laid, when we have time’’_ Castiel dead stopped in his tracks and turned to Dean _‘’when **we** have time? Dean? ’_ Dean stopped laughing, he cleared his throat as he took away his hand from Castiel’s shoulder. _‘’Yeah? So we can put you in a room with some girl?''_ Dean smirked shyly _''What did you think?’’  
  
_  
Dean and Castiel looked each other and both was _thinking the same_ but neither said anything, suddenly Dean cleared his voice _‘’so?’’_ Castiel looked at him more sternly. _''so..?''_ Castiel repeated.  
  
 _‘’ This demon? Does it like… **Eat** music? Or what? ’’ _ Dean moved his head to put emphasis the word, he looked at Castiel; ~~his beloved Angel of the lord~~.   
_‘’Dean?’’_ Castiel said.  
_‘’ Yeah? ’’_ Dean smiled, Castiel looked stupidly at Dean _‘’You can’t eat music...’’_ Dean looked down while closing his eyes, and looked back at Castiel _‘’Yeah I know’’_ Dean sighed. _‘’Does this music-taker demon-thing have a name? ‘’_  
  
Castiel smiled  _‘’Yes she do, her name is--’_  
Dean interrupted waving his hands around _‘’whoa-oa-oa! What? **Wait** one second, I could swear you said **her** like a **chick**?’’_ Dean had his typical face on and he was looking at Castiel and was waiting for an answer.  
  
 _‘’Yes she is female, Dean. Demons aren't by **default** 'male'?’’_ Castiel answered with a sigh _‘’something wrong that it’s a girl?’’_ Castiel was confused.  
Dean was smiling _‘’ you got to be kidding me?’’_ Dean let out a soft laugh, _‘’I am not…_ **kidding** you’’ Castiel said very determined, Dean smirked.

 

  
  
After one hour Dean and Castiel was done talking about a multi-shriga.

  
  
 _‘’Oh shit!’’_ Dean yelled while jumping up suddenly, Castiel asked _'what'_ with his eyes. _‘’ I forgot Sam!’’_ Castiel looked weird on Dean. Dean pulled through his hair _‘’I forgot I hid his computer’’  
_ Castiel looked at Dean closely _‘’why did you hide it under the bed?''_ Dean started to giggle, Cas smiled with him.  
Without any warning the ground started to shake, everything fell down, _‘’what’s going on? Cas!’’_ Dean yelled.  
  
Castiel turned around and saw the multi-shriga, _‘’Dean!’’_ Castiel grabbed him, _‘’Yeah? **Whoa-oa-oa!** What the **heck** is that?’’_  
Dean was _actually_ scared and Castiel knew it.   
_‘’Dean! Hold on!’’_ Castiel yelled, _‘’Hold on? Hold on to **what**?’’_ Dean yelled back, Castiel looked at Dean and Dean at Castiel, _‘’ **oh** -you mean to you, hold on to you… Why?’’_ Dean said scared. _‘’If you want to get killed, fine!’’_ Castiel yelled irritatingly.   
  
  
He was threw something on the ground and said something in Latin. Dean saw the big multi-shriga and he yelled _‘’where should I hold on?’’_ Castiel held up his hand to Dean, who grabbed it like they were holding hands. _‘’Now!’’_ A big light came and Castiel and Dean teleported away.

  
  
Not far from _Wyoming_ in a forest close to a road thunder zapped on the ground, and there stood Dean and Castiel covered with ash and ~~_still_ ~~ holding hands.  
 _‘’Cas?-- Can we let go now?’’_ Dean shook their intertwined fingers, _‘’Yes’’_ Castiel answered. Dean took away his hand and he looked at Castiel who was just as covered in soot, like himself _‘’ was it **suppose** to be like this? Us covered up in... Ash? Or what?’’ _ he brushed off some.  
  
Castiel looked at Dean and shrug his head, Dean looked frustrated at Castiel, _''We should split up.''_ Dean tilted his head _''what?''_   
But before Dean could comment any more on it Castiel had zapped him back to the motel.

  
**Next morning.**

  
  
Dean woke up and he saw the motel and Sam, who’s sleeping on the bed next to him. Dean stood up and walked to the radio and turned it on:  
  
 ** _‘’hello there sick people my name is ~~psycho~~ Gregory House, you can call me Greg, I’m a bored!-Human-being, with  no music. We have no music or we don’t know, but what we did have was taken by something that came through, the window and sucked it out.. yes I mean it. I think it was a spider, and this lovely person is Miss Lisa Cuddy she own the hole radio show and she have a lot to do so she won’t bother you guys with her talk. Today is such a lovely day since the music is gone, so back to you James, what is music?’’_**  
  
Dean turned the radio off and pushed Sam out of the bed. _‘’Hey! What was that good for?’’_ Sam asks as he's getting up from the floor.  
 _‘’ The music is gone! We need to call Cas’’_ Dean said, raising his arms in the air.  
  
 _‘’Cas? You mean **Castiel**?’’_ Sam said, Dean looked oddly at Sam _‘’Of course I mean Castiel?’’_ Dean said aggressively. _‘’Yeah ok, but why do you say 'Cas' and not Castiel?’’_ Sam said with an confused face.  
 _‘’Whatever! Dude? We have more important stuff too deal with?’’_ Dean yelled frustrated.

 

  
**Six hours later.**

 

  
  
Dean walked around the room and tried to remember how to sing, Sam sat down and almost cried; because there was no music left. Castiel was stood idly by and looked at Dean.  
 _‘’So... How do we kill it?’’_ Sam and Castiel looked at Dean, then Sam at Castiel. _‘’I don’t know, she has all the music, if you kill her.. that can be gone, forever.’’_ Castiel said sadly. _''We are so dead''_ Dean gulped.  
Sam had the confused face on and Castiel zapped away then returned and had boxes of beer, and there they were. Sam the half demon, Dean ~~the more than less~~ human and Castiel Angel of the lord; getting drunk as they plan how to stop the monster who 'ate' the music away.  
  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was my mid-term test thing at middle school, or the base of it was... its 'understandable' now... it wasn't before >w<  
> but i fixed it up! But maybe there's still some errors? Tell me if you see any! <3
> 
> I wrote this (base) in 2010!  
> I was, very very, into Destiel at the time c:


End file.
